


Was it Love? It Was Wild. Brought Me To My Knees.

by LestradeIsBae



Category: Riviera (Sky original)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestradeIsBae/pseuds/LestradeIsBae
Summary: Picking up where Series 3 left off… Georgina Ryland and Gabriel Hirsch are settling into Gabriel’s cottage in a rural area of England. They’ve faced many challenges since meeting, but finally they are able to relax. They have grown very close over the course of the events of Series 3, and both Georgina and Gabriel realise how much they mean to each other. And they decide to show each other their feelings.
Relationships: Georgina Ryland/Gabriel Hirsch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Was it Love? It Was Wild. Brought Me To My Knees.

**Author's Note:**

> So it looks like this is the first fanfiction on here for Riviera. I totally recommend the show - it's a Sky original. Series 1 and 2 are currently available on Amazon Prime to download. Series 3 is on Now TV or Sky Atlantic. There should be a box set released in January too. Series 3 of Riviera was honestly the best thing to ever happen in my life, which sounds sad af, but I'm not even kidding. P.S. No one puts Gaby in a corner
> 
> Also last time I published a smutty fanfiction on the internet, my mother found it! Let's hope she doesn't this time. I'm 20 btw, I can write smut if I want haha

Georgina Ryland sank into the comfortable oatmeal brown settee, kicking her heels off. She was absolutely exhausted. She could hardly believe she’d been dragged back into the world of crime and corruption. She had hoped so desperately to stay away from all of that after everything that had happened after her husbands yacht explosion. That was why she had gone into lecturing in London. She just wanted a quiet life. Then Gabriel Hirsch had turned up, and her life had flipped upside again. Truth be told, Georgina was drawn to that life of adventure. Despite the horrors, it had been a thrill these past few weeks. But now she was well and truly ready to relax and forget about it all. She had nearly lost Gabriel, the only person in the world that she truly loved by this point. Daphne had tied him to a chair and pushed him into the pool, nearly causing him to drown. Thankfully Georgina had managed to save his life, just in time. She was certain she had never been so afraid in her life as when she was desperately trying to undo the knots that held Gabriel in the chair, preventing Georgina from dragging him to the surface of the water. Georgina shuddered as she remembered the struggle.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked as he put a hot mug of tea in front of Georgina and sat down beside her with his own cuppa. Georgina nodded.

“Yeah… yeah I guess so”.

Gabriel looked at her, his gentle brown eyes concerned.

“We’re safe now. You can stay here as long as you like. We’ve got plenty of money to keep us going. Don’t stress about anything, alright?” Gabriel said softly, gently putting his arm around Georgina.

Georgina leaned into Gabriel’s hug, her head resting against his chest. She felt instantly comforted.

The fire blazed, the flames flickering. It was warm and cosy in Gabriel’s cottage. Warm, cosy and safe. Georgina sipped at her tea and when she was finished she found herself sinking into Gabriel’s side, falling asleep against him. Gabriel ran his hand across her hair, soothing her. Georgina fell into a deep, much needed sleep. Gabriel set her down gently on the sofa. Georgina groaned slightly but didn’t wake up. Gabriel covered Georgina with a duvet and headed to bed. He fell asleep quickly. It was nice to be home in his own comfortable bed, away from any threats.

Georgina tossed and turned in her sleep, horrific nightmares flashing through her mind.

Georgina stepped into the room and looked down upon the lifeless body of Nico…

She drove with his lifeless body in the boot… As she drove, she heard groaning… a sound like nothing she had ever heard before… it was almost a wail… a sound that grated on her ears…

She looked to the rear-view mirror and Nico’s face appeared, snarling, his eyes still cold and dead with blood running down like tears.

Georgina screamed.

Now she was in the psychiatric facility. She was trying and trying to get out, but the staff restrained her, forcing her to take the pills that would calm her down. She didn’t need the pills, and she sure as hell didn’t want them, but she had no choice. She was a prisoner here.

Now she saw Victor being shot… all the blood… the devastated faces of Cesar and Dario.

And now the drug trials… all those deaths that could have been prevented were Georgina and Gabriel just that bit quicker in escaping from the room they were locked in.

And finally, the worst of them all, Gabriel suffocating under the water and Georgina tried desperately to save him. This time, in this dream, she was unable to save him. She watched as Gabriel took a breath, and the water flooded his lungs. No matter how hard she tried, Georgina could not undo the knots that tied Gabriel to the chair. She strained and tore at the knots, snapping her nails and causing her fingers to bleed. But it made no difference. Gabriel was dead now. Staring into his lifeless face, Georgina breathed in the water and let it fill her lungs.

Gabriel awoke to the sound of Georgina screaming. His first thought was that somehow someone had found them out here in this remote part of England, and he fumbled for some kind of weapon without success. He heard Georgina choking and rushed into the living room, switching the light on to find her lying in an awkward position on the sofa, tears running down her face and her whole body shaking.

“Georgina…” Gabriel said gently, hurrying to her side and running his thumb along her cheek. “Georgina, wake up, it’s ok. Georgina, it’s Gabriel. Talk to me”.

Georgina reached out and clutched at Gabriel’s hand. She was hyperventilating.

“It’s just me, Georgina love. You’re safe, I promise”.

Georgina opened her eyes, blinking against the sudden bright light. She threw herself into Gabriel’s arms and he held her close.

They stayed hugging for some time, not feeling the need to speak. Just feeling the presence of the other person and drawing comfort from that. Eventually, they pulled away and Gabriel got Georgina a glass of water.

They sat side by side on the settee.

“I’m sorry I woke you” Georgina said, her voice raspy and her throat dry.

“Hey, it’s no problem” Gabriel replied.

“I dreamt that when Daphne pushed you into the pool, I couldn’t save you. I kept trying but I couldn’t get those fucking knots undone, and you… you…”

“Hey… I’m safe alright. You did save me. I owe you everything Georgina. You’ve saved me so many times”

“I love you”.

Gabriel squeezed Georgina’s hand. “I love you too”.

Georgina finished her glass of water and pulled on a fluffy jumper that Gabriel gave her. She guessed it had belonged to his wife.

“Do you want to come and sleep in my bed?” Gabriel asked.

Georgina felt her heart skip a beat. “Are you sure? I don’t want to get in your space. I’m already in the way here enough”.

“You’re not in the way at all. I want you here. We’re in this together now… you and me”.

Georgina blinked up at Gabriel, gazing into his soft chocolate brown eyes. He felt like home. Georgina smiled, and in a sudden blaze of passion she leant forward and kissed Gabriel. He kissed her back, slightly surprised, exploring her mouth with his. Gabriel’s tongue brushed along Georgina’s teeth and his hands wondered down her body, caressing her.

“Gabriel I love you so much” Georgina murmured, her hands underneath Gabriel’s pyjama shirt, running up and down his back.

“Bedroom?” Gabriel asked and Georgina nodded.

They fell down onto the bed, hurriedly taking off their clothes. Gabriel took a moment to admire Georgina’s beautiful figure, before locking lips with her again.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Gabriel asked and Georgina nodded immediately.

“Yes… oh yes”.

Gabriel kissed down Georgina’s body, taking his time, whilst Georgina moaned in ecstasy. Georgina already knew that this would be the best sex she had ever had. This was going to be heaven. Gabriel buried his face in Georgina’s vagina, licking her with a tenderness that had Georgina whimpering with pleasure.

“Oh Gaby, Gaby right there darling, oh god, oh god…”.

Gabriel stroked Georgina’s thighs as he ran his tongue over her clitoris, kissing and sucking on it.

“Gabe, I’m not gonna last long” Georgina gasped out.

Gabriel kissed her mouth, spreading her legs slightly and lining himself up.

“You good?” he asked again.

“Yes, yes I’m perfect. Please Gabriel, make love to me” Georgina said breathlessly.

Gabriel entered her and it was the best feeling Georgina had ever experienced. Gabriel gave Georgina time to adjust to his length and then began to slide in and out. They didn’t last long. Georgina felt her walls spasming around Gabriel, and she tensed up, letting the feeling overcome her, washing over her like a wave. Gabriel joined her straight after, shooting his seed into her.

They both breathed heavily, smiling at each other, feeling like they were in paradise. It was such a contrast to the pain, torture and fear of everything they had been through together so far.

Now they were completely safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
